The field of the invention is merchandise packaging and the invention relates more particularly to containers for displaying goods in retail outlets such as supermarkets. While various merchandise containers include a feature of replacing a removed box, such containers are invariably positioned vertically or on a substantial angle to urge a column of merchandise downwardly once the front container has been removed. Such vertical display, however, requires substantially increased shelf space and shelf height. Such space is at a premium in most retail outlets and, thus, replaceable display cases are usually limited to checkout stands where the depth of the display case is already limited.
Various means for refreshing the display of merchandise have been known. An adjustable supporting means for display containers is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,616,980. A cigar box is illustrated which moves upwardly when an upper layer of cigars has been removed. The box has an adjustable bottom or follower. Beneath of the lower surface of the follower are three pairs of U-shaped legs of different lengths. After a first layer of merchandise has been removed, ribbons 20 are exposed and are lifted and the shortest U-shaped legs tilt downwardly by gravity and support the follower 12 in a slightly raised position. As the next layer of merchandise is removed, the ribbons are again lifted and a second pair of U-shaped legs fall downwardly to support the follower at a yet higher length. Such a fronting unit operates only when the follower tray is manually lifted and would be inoperative in a horizontal display box.
A self-leveling and storing dispensing apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,006. A vertical stack of merchandise is held on a carrier platform which is held by two rubber bands held near the upper opening of the dispensing apparatus. As a box of merchandise is removed from the top of the stack, the stack grows lighter and the rubber bands raise the stack to expose a lower merchandise container. Once again, the merchandise must be vertically stacked for the dispensing apparatus to work.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,595 a rubber band is used to maintain tape cartridge cassettes in a vertical configuration. When the tape cassettes are tilted to observe the labels, the rubber band is stretched. When the cassettes are released, the rubber band returns the cassettes to a vertical configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,717 shows a retail store container for perishable foods. When the container is half empty, a tab is pulled forward to move the merchandise to the front of the container. The tab must be manually pulled forward for the container to expose merchandise from the back of the container.
There is a need for a convenient and low-cost self-fronting merchandise display box which automatically moves a merchandise column toward the front when the frontmost merchandise container is removed by a shopper.